


Sunny Skies

by shadowsamurai



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are looking up for them, finally, and there should only be sunny skies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Skies

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate look at one of the first scenes in X3, where Charles goes onto the balcony to see Ororo.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

X3-X3-X3-X3-X3-X3

As Charles made his way onto the spacious balcony, he fleetingly wondered what had unsettled Ororo's usually calm composure. But seeing her there, hands on the railings, eyes staring off into the distance and completely unaware of his presence, Charles once again marvelled at the near-silent running of his chair as it allowed him to observe this single moment of beauty undisturbed. He made a mental note to thank Erik, as it was he who had made the chair many years ago, but then he remembered they were now on opposite sides of the fence. The respect was still there, but it had been twisted and tainted by their constant struggles against one another and the rest of humanity.

Charles sighed. As always, his own sense of responsibility and the feeling of impending doom intruded on an occasion which should have been joyful. Trying to banish his more melancholic thoughts, Charles put a smile on his face, hoping it would fool.

"The forecast was for sunny skies," he said in a soft voice.

Ororo turned, only slightly startled. "Sorry," she replied, looking up at the stormy clouds above. Her eyes turned white and the sky was suddenly blue again.

Charles moved forwards until he was arm's length away from her. "I don't need to be psychic to see something's bothering you."

Ororo turned back, leaning against the railings, watching the children playing in the grounds below. "I was just wondering why we're still hiding."

"It is true things have improved greatly," Charles replied, positioning himself next to her. "The President understands us and is sympathetic, or at least as much as a man in his position can be. We have a mutant in the cabinet, and I could not wish for a better ambassador for mutant kind than Hank McCoy."

"That's not what I meant," Ororo said, looking at Charles.

Charles sighed. "I know. But we've been over this, Ororo. Many times."

"Yes, and I still don't understand it," she replied.

"There is still so much work to be done."

"And our happiness wouldn't interfere with that at all, Charles." Ororo's expression turned hard. "Are you ashamed of me? Of us?"

Charles looked shocked. "Of course not," he replied, reaching for her hands. "But with the loss of Jean…." He sighed. "I just don't want to upset Scott any more than he already is. And then with Rogue and Bobby…."

Ororo squeezed his hands. "I understand. Most of the time. But sometimes…." She sighed as well. "It's frustrating, Charles. I hate sneaking about the mansion at night, or stealing odd moments like this with you. I want people to know we're together; I want to show them, our friends, how happy I am."

"I promise you, one day we will."

"Soon?"

Charles smiled. "Yes, soon."

Ororo nodded, leant down and kissed him. "I'm going to hold you to that, Charles."

"Good. Now, let's see what the students have been up to in our brief absence, shall we?"

"What makes you think…?" Ororo broke off as a cry of pain was heard, followed by some shouting and breaking glass. "Never mind."

Charles chuckled as they made their way off the balcony. "Oh, and, Ororo?"

"Yes?"

"Only sunny skies from now on, please."

FIN


End file.
